


Valentine Mate

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Soulmates, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Daphne wished upon a Rune for a soulmate.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Loki
Kudos: 3
Collections: Draco's Drabbles





	Valentine Mate

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Draco's Den Jan. Roll character and trope. I received Daphne Greengrass/Soulmate and come up with this short drabble. Many thanks to my beta, Meditationsinemergencies for looking over the story!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Daphne Greengrass sighed as she fiddled with some Norse runes her father had added to his collection. She was helping catalogue the different Nordadic runes and came across a soulmate one. Next was the one about the God of Mischief. _If only he was real._

She ran her hand over both runes, when she thought, _If my sister found her soulmate with Draco Malfoy. Then I ought to be able to find mine. Ideally, before our annual Valentine’s Day Ball,_ she mused. She set about finishing up her work, so she could get some sleep.

Daphne suppressed a yawn when she put the last of the runes up on the shelf, heading towards her room to prepare for bed.

Morning came too quickly for her as she stretched. Her body collided with another as she sat upright and blinked.

“Your wish came true, Daphne. I am your soulmate, and yes, I am real.” Loki's voice was thick with sleep.

Her hand went to her chest as she eyed Loki's form up and down.

“You want further proof?” he leaned up and kissed her on the lips warmly.

“Can you stay and be my escort for the ball?”

Loki smirked. “But of course, my darling.”


End file.
